Vampires and Mutant Freaks
by IlurvFang
Summary: Edward is related to Max, and doesn't like Fang at all. This leads to a fight between Vampires and Mutants everywhere. Who will win? Or will they come together andd face their differences? Read to find out! FAX!


There will be fax (eventually) and it's a Bella/ Edward. Nessie ages regularly, she and Angel are best friends. Iggy/ Jess. Also they've all met before but the flock left and now their back. **IGGY'S NOT BLIND! **Ages are (might be different from the books I know vamps. R wrong):

Max: 22, Fang: 23, Edward: looks 23, Bella: looks 22, Angel: 10, Nessie: 10, Gazzy: 12, Nudge:12, Iggy: 23, Alice: 22, Jasper: 23, Rose: 24, Emmett: 25, Carlisle: 42, Esme: 45, Jess: 22

*NOTE*= I don't want to age thee rest of them so…!

**M POV **

Fang looked over at me, giving me one of his rare smiles. I smiled back, right before I was knocked to the ground by some unknown force. I screamed, plummeting to the ground at a speed almost impossible. An unbearable pain tore through me and I looked at my wing. It was bent at a weird angle. I heard the rest of the flock (Nudge mostly) screaming my name as they dove down towards me. I was thirty feet away from hitting the ground when Fang caught me. "I gotcha." He said. I was in complete in utter shock. "What the _hell_ was that?" I yelled. Fang laughed nervously. "That, my dear Max, was a boulder. I'm surprised it didn't do more damage. We're going to land here and search for the person who tossed it." He told me. I rolled my eyes as he flipped me so that I was standing upright instead of being carried bridal style. "You like that, don't you Fangy?" I said sarcastically. "Why, yes! Yes I do!" He said pulling me closer. I gasped as he started to speed up going down. I have to tell you; being a mutant bird-kid usually means that you love the air and the feeling of diving towards the ground. Unless your wings bent and you're relying entirely on someone else to make sure you get to the ground safely, then it may change your view about. I clutched Fang's shoulder, as if my life depended on it. We finally landed and Fang let me go. Nudge and Angel ran to me and hugged me. Then it was Gazzy's turn. "I'm soooo glad you're safe, Max!" He told me. Iggy shrugged and said, "Me too." Angel started screaming, jumping up and down. "What is it?" I asked her as she grabbed Nudge's and my hand. "Look its Nessie!" She screeched back. "ROSE!" Was Nudge's yell. Nudge loved Rose. She treated her and Angel like princesses. Rose and Alice are my two best friends, besides Fang. I met Bella and instantly disliked her, mutual emotion. Which kind of sucks cause her husband, Edward is my distant relative, my ancestry says that his mom is my great something grandmother, and her daughter, Renesmee is Angels best friend. I was still shocked about the whole boulder thing, and I couldn't put my wing back in properly. "You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." They all run ahead, including Iggy (he had a sick obsession with Jessica Stanley, Bella's friend.) Fang was the only one that stayed behind. He looked at me with those dark eyes, his face emotionless. I shrugged. "Who knew boulder's hurt so much?" I asked, starting to laugh but stopped when he started to walk towards me. I sighed. "Turn around." He said, rolling his eyes. He was a man of few words but I loved hime. I wish he felt the same. He started to rub my back, right where my wings met the skin of my back, then he slowly started going to the tip of my wing trying to get it to go back. Once it popped back in place I sighed. "Thanks, Fang. Now, do you want to go over there?" I questioned him. "Not really, the girls are having fun-Angel and Nudge I mean- and Iggy's girlfriend is there, none of the other girl's there are single, plus I kind of just like the quiet for once." Was his reply. "Mouth full of words you got there." I said teasing, mostly trying to hide the hurt I knew would show on my face. "MAX!" Alice came running towards us, jumping on top of me. "Hi, Alice! I missed you guys soo much!" I told her. The she looked at Fang. "Fang." She said hugging him tightly to her. "It's nice to see you." She added. I almost laughed then. She liked like a mouse next to him, her being so short and him being tall. "I need to talk to you about something later, Fang." She threw over her shoulder grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house. "We have got to find you something to wear!" Alice told me, looking at my clothes for the first time. I really don't see what's wrong with black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a feminine leather jacket. Edward looked up from where he was with Nessie and Angel. "Emo rubbing off on you, huh?" He asked. He didn't like Fang at all. Once Fang stepped through and stood next to me they glared at each other. "So, Alice. We need to get me something to wear?" I asked breaking the silence. She nodded and pulled me into the house. Nudge, Angel and Nessie following, talking about Fang and I. "They'd make the cutest couple!" Nudge said and Angel nodded enthusiastically. " I think my mommy and daddy make the cutest couple." Nessie said. I laughed at Nudge's remark. " I wish, kid, I wish." I mumbled. Alice lead me to her room, then turned to the three girls. "Got to Nessie's room and do make-overs I'll bring in some cute things for you to play dress up with as well." She told them and they giggled and nodded running towards Nessie's room making a detour to get her make up. I shook my head and laughed. Alice pushed me onto her bed and walked into her huge closet coming out with a bunch of different things. She held up a cute white one shoulder top that I immediately fell in love with. "Cute and sophisticated." I said. Then in a whisper I added, "Do you think Fang will like it?" Alice rolled her eyes. "If you let me dress you for once he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you." She told me, sitting on the bed. "I can see the future, hon. It'll happen. He's just… afraid." I sneered at the thought. "Of what? That I'll reject him? Fat chance." Alice just shrugged and tossed me some pants and some stiletto boots. Aw, crap. I sighed and took the shirt and pants into the bathroom. I tossed my sliced and dirty "white" shirt into the garbage and my pants into the garbage. Alice's rule was (with me) was if she had to make me change then she better never see that outfit again. I kept my converse. I looked in the mirror, knowing my hair was next. I sighed and walked out, just as Alice started yelling, "Get rid of the shoes!" I sighed and did as I was told. She straightened my hair and did a little make-up, then stood back and admired me. "Now let's go get some boys!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, just as Fang walked in. "Hey, Alice? Jasper said he- Max? You look… uh… gorgeous." He said and blushed slightly. Alice giggled, "Put on the boots. I'll go see what Jasper wants!" She trilled already running out of the room. I shook my head again and started on the boots. "Ugh! How does she stand these things?" I screamed. I wobbled and almost fell, luckily Fang grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said turning around. I blushed because he hadn't removed his arm, in fact he had pulled me closer and leaned forward. I think he may have kissed me if Nudge hadn't interrupted at that moment. "Fang, Iggy need's your advice on something." She said walking in the room the yelled, "MAX?" and everyone came running. And when I say everyone, I mean it. Edward was the fourth there. First being Nudge, then Angel and Nessie. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, EMO-PERV!" He yelled. "Edward!" I gasped, wriggling out of Fang's hold. Fang looked hurt for a moment but quickly got his face back in line. "What, Max? He was about to kiss you!" He spat at me. I looked at him like he had three heads. "I know! What makes you think that I didn't want him to!" I shot back. "Because, he's emo!" Was his retort. "Yeah? Well," I said turning around and grabbing Fang's shoulder's, pulling his face closer to mine. He realized what I was doing and bent down the rest of the way until our lips connected. Everyone had already left when Edward and I started yelling at one another. I tell you this because no one was there to stop Edward from what he did next.


End file.
